


Photolysis

by purplesk



Series: 光系列 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 校園AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大氣中的臭氧會因為光的關係而被光解為O2及O，此時的O2才能被生物吸收，而O還能跟H結合成H2O或與其它原子結合。Hikaru Sulu的出現，使得那三個狼狽為奸的臭傢伙們被拆散了——好的意義上——就像光解一樣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photolysis

_「所以我們在一起了對吧！」_

_「學校有規定，教職員是不能跟學生有曖昧關係的。」_

_「什麼？那怎麼辦？」_

_「所以你的外星植物學被當掉了。我很遺憾。」_

_「哈？」_

　　※※※

　　Chekov還是覺得很不公平。

　　一方面他認為學校的制度不對，哪有阻止別人談戀愛的這種事！戀愛不就是你情我願、天雷勾動地火是完全無法控制的兩情相悅不是嗎？因此，這種情感極度有可能是跨種族、跨星球、跨年齡甚至跨階級制度的！但是如此的抗議早就被學院給駁回了，可恨，真是專制獨裁又霸道的學院，偏偏自己還在這裡念博士班。另一方面，他作夢都沒想到他的植物學教授兼年長情人居然用當掉自己來解決學校的限制問題——一定有其他的解決方法，植物學教授根本是故意的！

　　Chekov從沒有被當過。他如此優秀、天賦異禀，雖然這樣說很驕傲，但他確實無法理解學科被當掉的同學們那種無助哀號的心情。他現在也很想哀號，但不是無助傷心絕望難受，而是莫名被高分當掉的煩悶。

　　一開始Chekov以為Sulu只是在開玩笑、捉弄自己罷了，但是當他收到學期成績時，他的外星植物學確實被當掉了——而Jim那過份的壞蛋居然過了！即便外星植物學不過是一堂選修，況且有過沒過根本就無傷大雅，Chekov卻很難吞下這口氣——也可能是因為Jim和Scott很落井下石地嘲笑天才少年居然被當掉營養學分有關。這消息傳遍整個校園，有時Chekov走在路上還會接收到路人同情的眼神。全世界都知道Pavel Chekov不可能有任何學業上的污點——幾乎無法想像——這相當明顯的就是這堂課的任課老師動了什麼手腳。

　　如果原本如此做是為了掩人耳目，現在卻演變成人人都懷疑Pavel Chekov與植物學教授到底發生了什麼事。目的完全顛倒了！Chekov完全無法理解Sulu到底在想什麼？

　　大概是無法吞忍如此怪異結果的俄羅斯小子發狠地跑去選了Professor Sulu的所有授課，但詭譎的是，Chekov無法選擇高等外星植物學——想當然爾的被擋修了；同樣的外星植物學需要等下學期開課；基礎天體物理學只開放給大學生選修；高等天體物理學只給系上學生選修。Chekov這學期完全無法上Sulu的課。植物學教授鐵定是算好的！這俄羅斯小子有一點生氣。

　　沒關係，不能以正規的方式上課也無所謂，如果是去旁聽，總不會趕人吧？Chekov把博士班的課排開，外加本來會陪Jim鬼混及沒事與Scott隨便改造學校公物的時間都挪開，以利旁聽Sulu所有的授課。

　　自從Chekov少了跟Jim這搞怪傢伙以及Scott那怪咖天才廝混的時間，McCoy感覺校園頓時安寧不少——雖然說Chekov是個乖小孩，但前面那兩個大壞蛋可是大染缸供應商，McCoy怎麼樣都沒辦法把俄羅斯天才小子拉開那兩個人的「污染」。怎知道Sulu這麼一當Chekov，結果讓Chekov「奮發向上」地轉念把時間花在「課程」上—— **青春期少年的倔強和執念罷了** ——McCoy想起前幾天在員工餐廳遇到Sulu時，後者淺淺地笑著、說著，有那麼點曖昧不明。

　　不知怎地，這讓McCoy想起光解作用，大氣中的臭氧會因為光的關係而被光解為O2及O，此時的O2才能被生物吸收，而O還能跟H結合成H2O或與其它原子結合。Hikaru Sulu的出現，使得那三個狼狽為奸的臭傢伙們被拆散了——好的意義上——就像光解一樣。

　　McCoy拉回思緒，並瞅著眼前正優雅地喝著熱茶的植物學教授兼多年好友，一股由衷的佩服感浮上心頭。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Hikaru、Hikaru！」俄羅斯小子飛也似的從教室的後排衝到最前排去，完全無視Professor Sulu身邊圍了一大群學生正在詢問他關於方才上課的內容，「你看，我剛剛重算了一遍，套上你你剛說的公式，噹噹！」

　　

　　他像孔雀開屏似的炫耀自己傑作，Chekov利用PADD上的全息影像模組——喔，當然是自己改造的——徒手抓出星系象限的區塊，並在PADD上敲出計算過程。最後得出結果時，全息影像的星系象限立體區塊們做了不規則的扭動，下一秒卻像煙火炸開，一個小型星雲出現在大家眼前，並且根據Chekov的計算有道光線滑出優美的曲線。

　　當Chekov還陶醉在自己根據Sulu給的公式而得到超漂亮的航線圖時，他依稀聽到有女學生的聲音正小聲地在跟身邊的朋友碎語著，像是「他剛剛喊教授的名字？」、「不可能吧！他真的說Hikaru嗎？」

　　有股不安感如觸電竄上全身，俄羅斯小子發現自己太過興奮而隨意喊出的親暱名字實在是造成年長情人的尷尬。心中兩個聲音在掙扎著，一個聲音拽著自己說自己太沒有禮貌了，完全沒有注意到場合的脫口而出反而容易導致出乎意料之外的場面，況且這可能造成年長情人的困擾；另一個聲音卻相當任性的說著，Chekov本來就有權力直呼Sulu的名諱，管他是不是在眾人面前，Hikaru就是Hikaru，他的Hikaru。

　　不過……還是有點惴惴不安。他悄悄地移動視線，深怕會得到一抹責備的眼神，但與之相反，他發現年長情人正認真且專注地看著自己的計算結果。Chekov感到驕傲。

　　但驕傲感沒有持續太久，他瞅見年長情人伸手在PADD上又敲了些什麼，接著航線圖因此扭動，像水草那般搖曳了一下，下一秒，曲線改變方向。

　　

　　「很有意思，不過如果我減少曲速——不用太多，只要減去一單位的光速，你的航路就偏移了角度。你的計算結果是正確的，航路也是對的，只是你看，像這樣我就又能做出另一條功率差不多的路線了！」

　　

　　 **有意思！** 看著Sulu的微笑，Chekov的鬥志卻被燃起。他依循Sulu的更動又算出另一個答案，Sulu又接著Chekov的新答案再修正了航路弧度。一來一往的公式與動力學的規則在全息影像上漂浮、蔓延，無視於其他學生腦袋是否跟上抑或那些已經發愣的目光。

　　當Chekov回過神來時，他驟然發現教室空蕩蕩地只剩下自己與年長情人，後者正在等待他的新計算，耐心、專注且包容Chekov的所有亂七八糟的天馬行空及少數人勉強跟上的才華洋溢。謹慎且相當講究禮節的他任憑Chekov在自己的課堂上作怪，連課餘時跑來打擾他還故意霸佔其他學生發問的時間——Chekov這幾天發現原來自己對於Sulu的佔有慾比自己想像中的強烈——還有，他讓自己在一堆人面前直接喊他Hikaru。

　　握拳，Chekov目不轉睛地看著眼前的年長情人。

　　

　　「Pasha？」瞇眼，年長情人似乎有點不解。

　　

　　俄羅斯天才走近，並且不顧時間地點或者教室外是否還有他人走動，伸手拉住了自己的年長情人，抱住他，將臉埋在對方的肩窩。

　　淡淡地土壤味道、衣服上殘留的柔軟精香味還有全世界只有Pavel Chekov知道的，Hikara Sulu的洗髮精香味。

　　

　　「再說一遍。」聲音因悶在頸間稍顯模糊，他眷戀地蹭了一下，撒嬌意味。

　　

　　Chekov背後傳來了些許溫度，他發現Sulu正回抱著自己，輕柔地摸了摸自己的背脊。

　　

　　「Pasha.」在Chekov耳邊，輕語。

　　

　　就像光解一樣，Chekov雖然早已出類拔萃，但因為Sulu的出現讓他成為跟其他學生更迥異且光彩耀人的個體；從不平凡變成非凡、從特殊轉變為獨特且能被利用。

　　專屬Chekov的光解。只有Sulu才能將自己改變。

　　

　　※※※

　　Sulu是一個戒心很強的人，各種意義上。Chekov記得曾經有一次想要捉弄年長情人，故意半夜起來偷偷調包Sulu每天早晨必喝的茶包，這要很小心，首先，把茶罐拿出來之後，確認裡頭的茶葉存量，然後換上顏色、茶葉大小、總重量甚至茶香味差不多的茶葉，並把原先的茶葉先裝在另一個夾鍊袋中收好——沒什麼意義，只是好玩嘛！

　　看著Sulu還帶著睡意泡茶並且正要啜一口時，Chekov心裡莫名得意——但這種小人得志的開心不會持續太久。Chekov瞧著Sulu放在唇邊的陶瓷杯——植物學教授的動作凍結了兩秒——俄羅斯天才意識到Sulu似乎發現異狀，後者轉過頭來，微瞇了深色眼眸，前者快速轉頭假裝什麼事都不知道。

　　真是的，一定是當時太開心結果不小心露餡兒，那是Chekov最接近捉弄Sulu成功的一次，此後，再也沒有任何機會。

　　而現在，Chekov眨了眨眼睛，想確認一下自己現在所瞧見不是夢境：他發現年長情人居然毫無防備的趴在研究室的桌上睡著了。是的，是真正的睡著了，因為Chekov是一邊哼歌一邊走進研究室，研究室主人卻完全沒有醒過來的跡象。惡作劇的壞念頭蔓延，Chekov開始張望是否有什麼螢光麥克筆之類的，但是又覺得這樣做太壞了，於是，他走近，蹲下來仔細觀察著年長情人的面容。

　　Sulu比自己大上五歲左右，但由於亞洲人的身材及面孔，總是讓Sulu看起來比實際年紀再小一些。Chekov喜歡這樣的Sulu。即便在歐美人士的圍繞下，Hikaru Sulu卻完全沒有失去光彩，那種屬於東方人的內斂及優雅在植物學教授的舉手投足之間被淋漓盡致的演出——就像是溫暖且舒服的陽光，冬天的太陽。

　　俄羅斯天才忍不住想伸手觸碰對方的臉頰，但好似想起什麼，他收回差點破壞了氣氛的手。賊賊地笑了笑，靠近，在他的年長情人唇上輕輕一啄。

　　退開距離，Chekov決定讓植物學教授多睡一點，轉身，他帶著極度愉悅的心情離開研究室。

　　那天晚上，Chekov非常得意地在Sulu家裡削蘋果、切柳丁——突然很想吃水果沙拉外加Sulu的冰箱裡總是有不少蔬果類——Sulu今天回來的晚，大概又是某群女學生圍繞著他問一些基礎的不能再基礎的物理問題，又或者是哪群醉心於太空飛行想要進入星鑑學院的資優生們正詢問Sulu相關資訊。

　　植物學教授邊收拾自己的物品，邊與俄羅斯天才有一搭沒一搭的閒扯著，後者仔細且小心翼翼的觀察了前者的舉動，看來下午的「惡作劇」沒有被發現，植物學教授看起來一點都沒有察覺。有一點開心，卻還是混雜了一丁點的失望。Chekov拾起切好的一片蘋果咬了一口，嗯，很甜——不知怎地想起植物學教授的唇瓣的柔軟。

　　

　　「Hikaru，蘋果？」努力清掉自己腦中的畫面，轉頭，他揚了揚手中的水果。

　　

　　植物學教授點頭，並走進廚房，忽視俄羅斯天才遞給他的，裝在盤子裡的水果切片，他拉住還沒意識到現場狀況的俄羅斯天才，並從後者口中索取了後者剛咬掉的一小塊果肉。

　　放手，唇瓣分開。

　　

　　「嗯，很甜。謝謝。」微笑，有一點壞壞的意味。

　　

　　Chekov傻了一秒，腦中的CPU終於開始運作，並意識到方才到底發生了什麼事，還來不及感到羞澀，就瞧見植物學教授轉過頭來盯著自己。

　　

　　「對了，不要隨便偷襲別人，Pasha.」半是叮囑，半是調侃。

　　

　　語畢，植物學教授消失在廚房空間中，任憑俄羅斯天才腦中的思緒亂竄。

　　

　　※※※

_「所以我們剛剛接吻了對吧？」_

_「嗯……寬鬆的定義上來說，應該算。」_

_「所以你是我男朋友了！」_

_「你早在兩個月前就有我家的鑰匙了，你說呢？」_

　　


End file.
